This invention relates generally to combustion/emitter/regeneration processes, and more particularly to such a process wherein heated media is operable to radiate intense light for generation of electrical power by photovoltaic cells exposed thereto. The invention is particularly applicable to use with thermophotovoltaic (TPV) systems and generators.
It is known to provide a high temperature light radiator, heated by fuel combustion, to operate a photovoltaic cell. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,862 to Pelka. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,365 to Yuen.
The present invention improves upon the process and apparatus described in the Pelka patent, through provision of a highly efficient, simple, compact rotary combustion/emitter/regeneration process and apparatus, wherein the flows of air and of combustion products are not periodically reversed, but proceed continuously in the same directions. Accordingly, the invention fulfills a need for such simple, highly efficient process and apparatus.